


Gonna Fuck U-Up

by boundxdoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baseball bats, I'm probably missing some tags here, Murder, Other, Protectiveness, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundxdoll/pseuds/boundxdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after 4x09 Mickey can't just sit back and do nothing about Mandy being beat up by Kenyatta. Milkoviches stick together. He calls in reinforcements to go get back at the son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Fuck U-Up

He saw the fear in her eyes when she opened the door, he saw the same look he'd seen on their mother many times before and it stopped him. He couldn't leave, not now. Not after seeing that. He was a Milkovich, you don't turn your back on your family --not the good ones. Not Mandy. They'd been through so much shit together, they'd had so much history, all the trouble they got into as kids, everything. He was ready to go, ready to run away to be with Ian, ready to straight up leave without a give-a-damn for those threats Svetlana threw at him.

Dropping his bags to the floor he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and called Ian's phone, he would call his brothers but this needed to be handled outside of the family. He didn't want them around, not when he knew he was distancing himself from the rest of his fucked up family. Hovering over the green phone symbol on his touchpad he took a deep breath. He was done letting people fuck with his family. Pressing onto his phone Mickey put it up to his ear.

"Ian, I need you and Lip to meet me outside my place as soon as you can--" he started to say as he looked back towards the bathroom door. "It's really fuckin' urgent, hasta do with Mandy." The last word was whispered so she wouldn't hear it through the door. "Yeah, okay see you in a few, just fuckin' hurry alright? Please," by his tone it was crystal clear just how urgent it was for them to get to his place. Dropping the bags inside of his room he grabbed two other guns from his drawer loading them with ammo. Lighting himself a cigarette he walked past the crying baby and out the door without another glance. "Do your fucking job knob jockey and take care of the kid!" Mickey called out to the whore on his couch.

Slamming the door shut he headed down the steps and started to pace in front of the fence, not stopping even when he saw Lip and Ian running towards him. He knew he could count on them, he knew he could count on Ian no matter what his mental state was. It didn't stop the adrenaline and blood lust pumping through his veins, it didn't stop him from wanting to rip that gigantic mother fucker to pieces with his teeth.  
"What happened?" Lip asked as he caught his breath, hands on his knees bent over a bit looking up at Mickey.

"Is Mandy okay?" Ian questioned next as both brothers watched and easily read the frustration on Mickey's face.

"Fuckin' King Kong kicked her fuckin' ass is what happened. Fucked her up real good," Mickey answered with a shaky voice. "She looked fuckin' scared man, somebody needs to teach this ass clown a fuckin' lesson so let's do this." Reaching into his pockets he pulled out the two guns handing them to Lip and Ian who took them cautiously.

"By lesson you mean kill..." Lip concluded looking at the gun.

"Yeah Einstein, I mean kill. You don't beat the shit outta my sister and then get to keep breathin'." The trembling Milkovich spat back.

"Mickey's right. It's bad enough we didn't kill Terry for-what he did to her--" Ian started before catching himself.

"Whoa whoa what the fuck do you mean what he did to her?! What the fuck did he do to her?" Mickey's eyes were wide with anger, his eyebrows far up into his forehead as he waited for the explanation.  
Ian looked to Lip for help, before looking back at Mickey cringing. "Your dad raped your sister...we had a fundraiser to help her pay for the abortion...she got pregnant...I gave my word I wouldn't tell, but..." he trailed off, trying to gauge the anger on Mickey's face.

The sound that left Mickey was animalistic, a growl that vibrated throughout his entire rib cage. Mickey was done. He was done watching his family being shit on, he was done letting other people hurt them. He was done being afraid, done fearing what was going to happen next. His body trembled with this new found feeling of rage that he had never felt that before. "You. Didn't. Tell. Me?!" Mickey growled harshly at Ian.

Ian wide eyed took a step back which made Lip move to step in between the two. "Alright, alright shit okay one thing at a time! You two can hash this shit out later, but right now we got something else to worry about," Lip said frantically, practically in one breath trying to stave off the fight until they needed to actually fight.  
Mickey didn't calm down by any means but he did relent and step back a few paces. "He took off outta here, I don't know where he went, but we need to fucking find him," his words were full of concern, worry that they might not find him. That he'd do it again, before they could take him out.  
\--------  
It took some time but they eventually found out where he was around closing time for bars when he was walking back towards the Milkovich house from someplace on the other end of town. In that time the boys had upped their weapon gear they weren't toting guns, but each of them had a baseball bat in hand as well. Call it overkill but this was a big guy, sometimes it requires heavy firepower to bring the big ones down.  
Lip was the bait, he was walking down the sidewalk towards Kenyatta, swinging his bat like some cocky asshole while Mickey and Ian waited close by. "Hey asshole! Wanna continue our little talk from earlier?" Lip yelled as he got closer to the other male.

"You ain't got no security guard ta save ya' ass now do ya?" Kenyatta bellowed at the other male as he started to barrel towards him. Ian was the first one to go running out, taking a swing at one of Kenyatta's knees. Mickey followed right as the big burly male tried to swing an arm out at Ian only for Mickey to deliver a blow to his other knee.

"Little bitch can't fight me on your own?" Kenyatta cried out as he hit the ground but he didn't go down without swinging landing a punch that knocked the wind out of Ian leaving him out of the equation for now.  
"This shit ain't about him, this is for what you did to Mandy!" Mickey growled at him before aiming the bat to his stomach and making a solid connection. He didn't expect Kenyatta to grab the bat and jam it up into Mickey's stomach nor did he expect for Kenyatta to take him down to the ground and straddle him, trapping him under 350 lbs of muscle and rage.

"What you mean when I did this?" Kenyatta growled as he started delivering punch after punch to Mickey's face.  
"Shit," Lip muttered as he brought his bat up taking a swing at Kenyatta's head managing to get him off Mickey, and wound the larger male to be laying on his side. Having recovered enough Ian rose to his feet and moved over to Ken's momentarily stunned body proceeded to to kick the male in the ribs, stomach, chest over and over until Kenyatta grabbed his leg and yanked him back down to the pavement.

The three males seemed to simultaneously remember that they had guns, having distracted himself too much with the idea of delivering as much pain and suffering as possible before sealing the deal. So they were all three surprised when they heard a gunshot from a short distance and witnessed what happens when somebody is shot in the head there was surprise written on their expressions as they looked at each other in a 'who did it' way.

"You idiots should have stayed home to dig the fuckin' grave. Almost got yourselves killed." Mandy's voice rang out from about ten feet down the sidewalk. "Carry him back to the backyard. I dug it myself while you numb-skulls were out here looking for him," She chided them as she put the gun in her coat pocket. Looking at their stunned faces.

\--needless to say the three boys carried the corpse of Kenyatta to his grave in shocked silence and a feeling of comradely not felt before between Lip and Mickey.


End file.
